bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lisette Ienaga/Bleach: Rasenhiden
Lisette Ienaga (家長・リゼット, Ienaga Rizetto) is a young woman who was promoted to the new Captain of the Tenth Division. Overall, she is a self-centered, highly manipulative and rather antisocial young woman who doesn't care about what's right or wrong. Appearance Lisette Ienaga is a young woman who is known for her immense beauty—she has been touted to be attractive enough that it's unnatural. She's a rather tall woman, up to 163 centimeters tall, unbefitting of her gender; one can easily associate her white skin with that of a princess. Her figure shows utmost perfect features; as if she were a nude body painting or a statuette at a museum. Of course, such bewitching attractiveness belies her demeanor, making her beauty rather uncanny. Lisette has long, silver hair and deep-blue eyes, with her hair having two clumps that extend downwards on both sides of her face, reaching down to her chest, and the rest of her hair centered on her forehead. She wears a black headband with purple lace trimming. Each side of the headband ends with purple bows. On her neck, she wears a seemingly black neck ribbon. Her dress' sleeves are puffy on each of the shoulder part and the top of her shoulders are kept revealed, while on each of the arm part; it fits the first half arm on each side. The second half arm on each side features three-layered purple ruffles. The skirt is black and layered with purple ruffles trimming. She wears no shoes. Personality and Traits Lisette Ienaga is a unique character, to say the least. Her appearance may suggest she's gentle and kind, but in reality she's a sadistic, battle-hungry fighter who looks down on all she deems weaker. She shows a compassionate face towards her few friends, although she states she would dispose of them if they interfered in her way- though it should be known that she finds herself unable to do such acts. While she is usually cheerful, she is sadistic, psychopathic, cruel, and has homicidal tendancies, believing in the use of brute force and coercion to get her way- it should be noted that Lisette is unable to see the distinction between "people" and "things". However, she is also very competitive, easily bored, and extremely ill-tempered, despite nearly always being seen smiling, even when performing monstorous acts of cruelty. Showing no sympathy towards anyone, as a pragmatist, she will strike without a moment's thought, warning, or hesitation. She is easily bored with people who don't interest her, and often attempts to kill them after she grows disinterested with them. She usually hides her true strength and likes to flaunt the superiority of her halfhearted effort. She speaks in a playful and condescending manner, which often irritates the characters she is speaking to. She shows absolutely no sympathy for her victims or her allies, killing impulsively and is rather casual about it. She is often seen with a wide grin when she is killing, as she is violent, and is prone to starting battles. These qualities have a constant and unwavering influence upon her motives and judgements, meaning she holds treachery and immorality in the highest regards. However, this crazy and immoral view limits her to performing acts that involve only the simplest of motives and movements, as she lacks the necessary restraint and compusure to do otherwise. Her crudeness and extreme superiority complex manifests itself as a continuous torrent of curse words and sudden violent outbursts. Prideful and arrogant, she deems everyone to be inferior to herself, which sometimes leads her to underestimate her enemies, refuse any help from her allies, and become ashamed if she is rescued. However, this attitude stems from her horrific past; leading her to become what she is today. Above all Lisette Ienaga seeks the sweet embrace of death; deeming her life too shattered to continue charging on. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Lisette's style of Zanjutsu mainly relies on augmenting her body with her Kidō at blinding speeds to adapt to her situation, her speed and weapon, to which she has demonstrated masterful swordsmanship. When she uses her sword in battle, she moves her body in an elegant flow-like manner, and has tuned her body so finely that she can, at the precise moment, stop her attacks and subsequently counter and execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. She can use her highly feminine and small frame to take advantage of her great agility and flexibility, striking from various angles to confuse and annoy opponents. However, while this all seems as if she is highly skilled in the art, in reality, Lisette can only be compared to a Lieutenant in the forte of swordsmanship, albeit a high-levelled one. *'Hadome' (刃止め, "Stop the Sword"): The beginning technique, and the skill that is often utilized as a prelude to the onslaught that will ensue. First, Lisette crosses her arms over her head, while focusing their spiritual energy to their very fingertips. As their foe slams down upon her body with their blade, she quickly shifts her body's position to an upwards stance, allowing her to grip her foe's blade in her very hands. Hadome can work with both hands or a single hand. It should be noted, that Hadome is a necessity to utilize the other techniques of Shinmei Jōten Ryū. **'Hawatari' (刃渡り, "Cross the Sword"): Hawatari is the technique that succeeds Hadome- it could not be accessed any other way. After grasping the foe's blade in any hand, Lisette twists her wrists with one swift, vicious movement, tearing the weapon from the hands of its owner and stripping them of their main offence. Immediately after, Lisette's spiritual energy which coated her hands pours into the foe's Zanpakutō, allowing her to utilize it by herself. ***'Hadachi' (刃止兌, "Break the Sword"): If Hawatari is not entirely successful, then Lisette is able to initiate a variant of Hadome in which she exerts her spiritual energy to its fullest, before this spiritual energy expands outwards, morphing into a miniature vicious maelstrom of energy that augments her strength, allowing her to snap off part of an opponent's blade. *'Hadōmeppū' (覇道滅封, "Supremacy Way Ruin Seal"): After unsheathing it, Lisette grips her sword with both of her hands; focusing and amassing her spiritual energy upon its blade as well as coating it in black flames. Now thoroughly ignited, Lisette focuses these flames at the tip of her blade, before they spread down, refining the blaze to its utmost extent. Swinging her weapon in an arc formation, Lisette unleashes these flames in the form of an enormous pitch-black blazing arc or cresent moon of energy. This attack is able to break through many a barrier, and it can dissipate a rainstorm. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: During hand-to-hand combat, she employs a style similar to Gai Nagareboshi's; quick blows combined with incredible speed. She she employs martial arts, more specifically, Kung Fu, mixed with Capoeria and Savate, though she delves into freestyle at several points like Gai's signature style. However, the one thing she lacks is the power behind her blows to properly down her foes with unarmed strikes. In addition, she uses quick kicks and jabs to produce extra pain to the opponent, and while at first these blows do not seem as if they are inflicting any particular harm, the damage racks up frighteningly fast, but due to her low durability, Lisette in close-quarters is a rare sight to behold. Fullbring-Induced High-Speed Movement Master: In battle, Lisette makes incredible use of the flickering of Bringer Light (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Kangen Hikari (Buringā Raito); lit. "Full Manifestation Light") to overwhelm her opponent. She often utilizes it to increase her speed drastically and magnificently augment the height of her leaps by tugging on the soul of the concrete or air. Her control over it is to the extent that she create dozens of images to confuse her opponent as she waltzes around with impunity. She is stated to move at a speed which nears breaking the sound barrier, and she often auguments her physical blows by the velocity at which she is moving at. Unlike most other Fullbringers, Lisette's Bringer Light increases her reflexes to the point that she is able parry blows and knock back foes at the same time, as well as move too fast to see most of the time. It should be noted that the speed at which she reactively dodges enables her to dodge even serials of blows. Once again, unlike most other Fullbringers, when Lisette begins to utilize Bringer Light, her entire body becomes in a faint emerald outline instead of her feet; her speed allows her to move huge distances in the blink of an eye as if by teleportation. *'Rossa Fantasma' (赤怪人 (ロサ パンタスマ), "Rosa Pantasuma", Spanish for "Red Phantom", Japanese for "Phantasm of the Rose"): Rossa Fantasma is an adaptation of Gai Nagareboshi's Meikyō technique. Using her spiritual energy, Lisette causes bilocation, which causes her foes to view two places at once; this allows her to shift herself towards the enemy's blind spot. Upon noticing the "fake" Lisette, her foes become caught under brief hypnosis, causing those under the influence of the technique can be easily outmaneuvered by Lisette. The duplicates formed by this technique function as if they were Lisette herself, even possessing the ability to bleed. After sustaining enough damage, they explode violently with enough power to do some serious damage to her foes. Lisette often makes use of these puppets to utilize some of her stronger attacks and to act as diversions or support in the heat of battle. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: The only thing that Lisette lacking is her stamina, which is very much below average- a major contributing factor to this is her low physical strength and speed, and the fact that it is virtually impossible for her to take a 'serious' hit; in addition to her sickly body which brought on such conditions due to her past as a street rat-turned lab experiment. She is neither particularly slow nor particularly swift, but her slender and small frame makes her a difficult target; Lisette even notes that in a straight up battle with the "big hitters", Nika in particular, she would go down in "five seconds, give or take". She is completely unable to fight prolonged battles in close-quarters, and thus, she opts to use her incredible knowledge of Kidō as her primary means of offence, hoping to incapacitate a target before taking them out. High Intelligence: Immense Spiritual Power: Kidō Grandmaster Kidō Grandmaster: Due to the experiments performed on her, Lisette has highly advanced knowledge of Kidō and the flow of spiritual energy to the point that she can mix Kidō with other fighting techniques. Augmenting her latent skills in the Demon Way is the knowledge she obtained from decades of studying and practising until the point that she could cast up to level #88 Hadō without incantation, and she can apply powerful protection spells to her person while in battle as to make sure she is never surprised. While Lisette is knowledgeable in all parts of the Demon Way sans healing, her favourite method of utilization of Kidō is the Destruction Way, which enables her to destroy anything that irks her in her path. Additionally, she is highly proficient in elemental spells. She is also an expert at developing new spells and new ways of using old spells, and an expert at delayed spells. *'Firework Style': A unique way of utilizing Kidō, developed by Lisette. It was formed as she was inspired by exploding fireworks and rotating stars, as said objects are something that she can visualize rather easily. Kidō spells fired from her feet have a fluid motion, while spells launched from her arms have a fluctuating motion. Lisette sends spiritual power from her ribs to her limbs and expels it in its complete form from her arms and legs, making her limbs look like rocket burners. It should be noted that Lisette's spells in Firework Style are erratic in their motions; meaning that they could strike from anywhere no matter how far her foes are away from her. *'Incantationless Casting': Lisette, due to her incredible skill, is able to cast Kidō up to the high #80's range without the need for an incantation without any loss of power. Well, it can be said that she didn't achieve it by herself, but the experiments performed upon her body in her early years enabled her to achieve this skill quicker than most. While Lisette is not a member, nor a former member of the Kidō Corps, she is able to utilize it due to containing the memories and powers of multiple Kidō masters, including a certain member of the Kidō Corps. Spells and Variants Pre-existing Spells *'Hadō #4. Byakurai' (白雷, "Pale Lightning"): Lisette gathers high-density spiritual energy upon her index finger as she points her finger at her target, altering the movement of electrons and converging it upon her fingertip before discharging the energy as a powerful concentrated lightning bolt. **'Jūgeki Byakurai (Kaizō Kidō)' (重撃白雷 (改造鬼道), "Heavy-Strike Pale Lightning" (Modified Kidō)): A modified version of the fourth hadō spell, Byakurai, which Lisette gained access to by watching Kisuke Urahara perform it. This spell, unlike its unmodified counterpart, takes the appearance of a crimson beam that is powerful enough to pierce right through a foe at tremendous speeds from a considerable distance. ***'Funzen Byakurai ' (憤然白雷, "Wrath of the Pale Lightning"): Almost identical to the original in execution, Lisette gathers high-density spiritual energy upon her index finger as she points her finger to the sky, altering the movement of electrons and converging it upon her fingertip before discharging the energy as a powerful concentrated lightning bolt which tears into the skies before crashing down as divine retribution upon her foe. The remnants of the lightning electrocute and harm surrounding foes who are close enough to the center of the bolt's original landing place. *'Hadō #33, Sōkatsui' (蒼火墜, "Blue Fire, Crash Down"): Thrusting her palm at her target, Lisette amasses and converges her spiritual energy before manipulating the kinetic energy of spiritual particles in her hand to generate a small fireball, which shoots out and transfigures into a torrent of blue spiritual energy before chasing down said target. The energy moves like a direct blast or a large wave of energy depending on the amount of power placed into it. **'Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui' (双漣蒼火墜, "Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down"): Sōren Sōkatsui, is, quite obviously, an advanced form of Sōkatsui, now packing twice the effectiveness. Lisette generates blue spiritual energy with her index and middle fingers and fires it as a concentrated blast of two bursts of azure flames at her foe. ***'Buntai Sōkatsui' (分体蒼火墜, "Fission Blue Fire, Crash Down"): Considered by Lisette to be the most powerful application of Sōkatsui, this version amasses and converges her spiritual energy on her foot before manipulating the kinetic energy of spiritual particles resting upon her foot to generate a medium-sized fireball, which she then kicks at her opponent. Instead of impacting upon her foe, it phases through their body, and the moment it passes through their body, the fireball explodes and causes seven smaller orbs of flame to wheel around her foes it hit, damaging all nearby surroundings and any other foes which are in the vicinity. *'Hadō #40, Gaki Rekkō' (牙気裂光, "Raging Light Fang"): Lisette creates a circle of energy, before firing blasts of green light from its center in a cage-like formation. This is Lisette's favorite spell to use, and she has created many variants. Lisette can modify the properties of the blasts, causing them to unflict piercing penetrating damage, explode violently upon contact, ricochet upon impact with any surface which is not Lisette's target, as well as manually control their flight path. Lisette can take her mastery of this spell further, converging into one, enormous all-devouring wave of green light which obliterates anything in its path. **'Enzan Gaki Rekkō' (円斬牙気裂光, "Circle Razor, Raging Light Fang"): A variant on the regular Gaki Rekkō; Enzan Gaki Rekkō is more often than not shortened to "Enzan". As Lisette can manually control the flight path of Gaki Rekkō, it allows for many deadly combinations. Enzan starts off how Gaki Rekkō is usually fired; however, unlike the original, the beams fan out before the moment of impact, before quickly taking a hoop formation around the foe's body. Quickly, they spin around at ever increasing speeds, generating excess spiritual energy that seems to refine them to give them razor-blade like sharpness, all while they slowly close in, before completely bisecting her foe with ease. Lisette can also grasp Enzan to use it as a close combat weapon or throw it at her foes like a ring of death. *'Bakudō # 8. Seki' (斥, "Repulse"): A spell which Lisette primarily utilizes for deflection. First, the young woman amasses and converges her spiritual energy at any place she desires, which is usually on her person, before that spiritual energy shapes itself into an an orb of light blue energy, which absorbs the shock of an impact the moment an attack makes contact with the orb, whether it be physical or spiritual, before redirecting that power back in the foe's direction- this spell is capable of even knocking a foe around something fierce. The effect not only blocks the attack, but repels whatever strikes it. **'Pachinkoya' (ぱちんこ屋, "Pinball Parlour"): Pachinkoya is the result of spamming Seki to the point that it becomes obscene. Amassing and converging her spiritual energy upon her body, Lisette generates a field of spiritual energy that coalesces into a minefield of tiny azure orbs. These are all miniature Seki spheres; they have been carefully yet instantly directed and positioned so that if the foe is repulsed, then they will rebound into another sphere, continuing such a pattern until they can escape from such a dangerous zone; which is highly improbable, as the speed at which they bound from sphere to sphere gives them little to no time to react. It should be noted, that Lisette can also launch other Kidō spells through these orbs- these spells travel through the orbs, which move in any pattern Lisette desires until they strike her foes. *'Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō' (六杖光牢, "Six Rods Prison of Light"): Lisette points her index finger at her foe, generating a spark of golden energy. That energy summons six thin, wide beams of light which slam into her foe's midsection, holding them firmly in place. This leaves the target unable to move any part of their body, including any part of their body that wasn't struck by the six beams. A restraint spell which immobilizes enemies with six spiritual bands. **'Hibashira Rikujōkōrō' (火柱六杖光牢, "Blazing Column of the Six Rods Prison of Light"): A unique spell, where Lisette points her index finger at her foe, generating a spark of golden energy. That energy summons six thin, wide beams of light which slam into her foe's midsection, holding them firmly in place. Mere seconds later, she charges up a Hadō #34, Kongōbaku (金剛漠爆, "Adamantine Blast"), which splits and deviates into six smaller fireballs, which latch onto the rods and travel down them at a hastening rate, with their power and size increasing as the spiritual energy that forms Kongōbaku resonates with the spiritual energy that composes Rikujōkōrō, before they converge a single point, erupting in an enormous column of fire. Original Spells *'Hanshakōshiki' (反射公式, "Reflectance Formulae"): A unique Kidō spell that Lisette learned from Touma Seisou, who developed it from witnessing Nika Kazoraem's Vectoriales ability and breaking it down into modifiable sections. Mere seconds before an opposing projectile attack lands, Lisette expels her spiritual energy and erects it in the form of geometric shapes that connect to form the overall shape of tessellating hexagons. Spinning around at high speeds, these hexagons gather spiritual energy by drawing it from Lisette and the surroundings for a split second, before quickly counterattacking by reflecting said projectile at such a speed that it seems that Lisette has access to the opposing attack. *'Kyōbōna Ryūkō' (凶暴な流行, "Berserker Rage"): Using this unique Kidō, Lisette can detatch her senses and block all forms of pain, becoming a nearly unstoppable berserker. This is done by using her own spiritual energy to force her brain to undergo a radical change, actually causing intense pain within her own body and making her believe as if the pain will go away if she eradicates those which are before her. *'Bakudanshiki' (爆弾式, "Bomb Formula"): Lisette moves her hands in a strange pattern and three seals appear around her opponent; which manifest in a spiralling like pattern, with her own spiritual energy acting as a fuse. These spirals slowly burn out, like a fuse on a bomb. Lisette then thrusts her palm to face the target, causing a chain reaction initiated by her spiritual energy changing its composition and an enormous explosion occurs inside the seals. Zanpakutō Kūsokuzeshiki (空即是色, "Illusion of the Reality of Matter") is the name of Lisette's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a golden trident with ornate decorations; in fact, it appears more like a ranseur. Shikai: When released with the command, "Whisper in the void" (空間でささやく, "Kūkan de sasayaku"), Kūsokuzeshiki transforms into a golden khakkhara surrounded by multicoloured rings of text. It can tear into others illusions as the rings expand, emitting a pulse of spiritual energy that disrupts illusions, enabling Lisette to walk into them with ease. Shikai Special Abilities: Unusually, Kūsokuzeshiki is an Illusion-type; by manipulating and magnifying Lisette's own spiritual energy; she uses it to distort the foe's senses as well as their perception of reality and trick them into seeing unreal things. The illusions are not tangible, but are very realistic to her targets. While this ability is powerful, its crippling weakness is that the more complex and intricate the illusion is, the more spiritual energy it saps from Lisette. There are three types of illusions: *'Sakkaku' (錯覚, "Hallucination"): Sakkaku is a type of illusion which Lisette is able to induce psychedelic hallucinations in her foes at will with a swing of her khakkhara. This is done by Lisette swinging her khakkhara towards her foe, sending her own spiritual energy which is corroded by her own nihilistic view towards them, saturating the air with it and psychically causing the foe's own imagination to overact, resulting in paranoia and delirium. Sakkaku is also able to force the foe to feel as though only experiencing that which is pleasurable to them instead of what's actually happening or the like. This ability has no need for Lisette's imagination; her target's mind does all of the work; and has a compelling sense of the hallucination's reality. **'Rikudō Rinne' (六道輪廻, "Six Paths of Reincarnation"): A synergy of Sakkaku and Shinkirō. The Rikudō Rinne are a Buddhist concept of the cycle of death and rebirth stemming from Hindu philosophies. Each of these paths represent one of the realms a being is reborn into after death, determined by the accumulated karma of their past life. To activate it, Lisette directly attacks the foe's mind without fail with her illusions. Before they can react, Lisette's malicious fantasies rush them away to a sextet of differing realms; each world is a step up from the last in horror. ***'Jigokudō' (地獄道, "The Realm of Hell"): The first realm; despite it being what many truly fear of going to when they pass on, it is the weakest- a terrifying fact indeed. In a flash, Lisette sweeps her target away to a hellish landscape where there is naught but blackened fire and bubbling pitch, along with multiple caves to set ones' eyes on for miles. There, several hellish guards appear before them armed with weapons, before inflicting karmaic punishment upon them for whatever sins they have committed in their lives until the foe loses all will. ***'Gakidō' (餓鬼道, "The Realm of Hungry Ghosts"): Proceeding from the realm of hell; the realm of hungry ghosts pertains to the cardinal sin of gluttony; it is here that the foe is 'treated' to a world with naught but dinnertables stuffed with nothing but the most mouth-watering foods imaginable. As if by telekinesis, the food stuffs itself into the target's mouth. As even swallowing the food is constant, unbearable torture, the target must resort to drinking their blood and consuming their own flesh in order to survive. ***'Chikushōdō' (畜生道, "The Realm of Beasts"): Continuing from the realm of hungry ghosts, the realm of beasts is focused upon the animalistic behaviour of hunting and devouring to survive. Here, in this barren landscape with very little in terms of flora and fauna, the foe is dropped off, convienently surrounded by thousands upon thousands of unidentifiable beasts which appear somewhat demonic in appearance. The moment they arrive, it is wise to start running for the hills, as these beasts chase them down and pounce upon them, tearing into them like nobody's business. From there, the target experiences the sensation as if they are in the middle of being devoured for all eternity. ***'Ashuradō' (修羅道, "The Realm of Demons"): The fourth realm; the realm of demons is focused upon the inner drive and lust for battle in all beings, drawing out that desire. With a splash of scarlet, the foe is dragged from their devouring into a hellish landscape which appears ideal for an all-out war. There, on the left side is an army of Shinigami- opposing them is hundreds upon hundreds of Vasto Lorde-level Hollows; continually locked in a struggle. Involuntarily, the foe is forced to their feet, then as if they were possessed, they are forced to participate in this grand battle unto eternity, being revived again and again if they perish in the fields of war. ***'Ningendō' (人間道, "The Realm of Humans"): Torn from the hell of the realm of demons, the foe is thrown into the realm of humans without a moment's notice. Here, they are thrown into a luscious landscape- a far cry from the previous worlds. All in all, it seems that all is right with the world...until the masquerade is thrown aside, revealing a true nightmare. In the Realm of Humans, good and evil, yin and yang, light and darkness clash eternally, each vying to gain supremacy over one another. To the foe it seems as if feelings of kindness and evil are directly their brain viciously and neverending- also filling them with doubts on which side they stand. ***'Tendō' (天道, "The Realm of Heavens"): The deadliest of the Six Paths of Reincarnation; though for what reason has yet to be revealed. Lisette hints that in salvation, true horror can only be seen; this is the scourge of existence and what plagues all life- truly, an actual materialization and embodiment of her nihilism. *'Shinkirō' (蜃気楼, "Mirage"): Shinkirō is an illusion variant in which Lisette can generate illusions which last, and are entirely real, as long as the targets do not know that they are illusions. One with this ability could cause any type of illusion they desire, but the second that someone realizes it is but an illusion, it shakes the victim out of their deluded state or the victims see Lisette working her power, then the illusions will wear off until Lisette can go unnoticed to utilize this type of illusion once again. **'Genmushi' (幻夢死, "Phantasm Kill"): Thrusting her khakkhara forward, Lisette releases a surge of her spiritual energy towards her foe, which, possessing the same corrosive properties of her spiritual pressure pollutes the air, seeping into her foe's mind and drawing out their deepest fears. Lisette registers this, and with another swing of her weapon materializes their deepest fears; it should be noted that to onlookers and Lisette herself, this fear appears as a mere shadow. There, the foe's fear will attack the foe mercilessly until naught remains but a blubbering mess. *'Meimu' (迷夢, "Delusion"): Meimu is the completion of the triad of Lisette's illusion abilities- it is the ability to subliminally generate illusions in such a manner that it is left unaware to onlookers that she has generated the illusions. Meimu is most advantageous in appearing realistically afraid of illusory creatures, or to keep foes from discovering that Lisette is behind the illusions as she isn't even visibly trying to cause them. **'Mugen no Ryūjin/Ouroboros' (無限の龍神 (ウロボロス), Japanese for "Nothingness Restricting Dragon God", Greek for "he who eats the tail"): Infusing her spiritual energy into her weapon, Lisette slams her khakkhara into the ground, releasing that spiritual energy up into the air, which acts as an alluring scent; this, mixed with her natural corroded spiritual energy generates a hoarde of phantasm beasts which circle her foe. These beasts are borderline eldtrich; being multiple blinded and massive snake-like creatures with flaming scales, large mouths and razor-sharp teeth. The sheer prescence of these beasts is enough to scare her foe silly, though they can be worse. Much, much worse. With a single thought, Lisette can cause the beasts to attack her foe without any prior notification, overwhelming with their fear-inducing prescence and sheer power. This is, without a doubt Lisette's most powerful Meimu illusion. Bankai: Kyōsui Kūsokuzeshiki (鏡水空即是色, "Just as the Water in the Mirror cannot be grasped, Reality is the Illusion of Matter"): Lisette's Bankai is unique in the fact that it has never been properly shown so far; as Lisette surprisingly believes that it is too powerful. She also adds that "While Kūsokuzeshiki has the ability to create complex yet mere illusions, Kyōsui Kūsokuzeshiki makes those fabrications a reality". Relationships Quotes Trivia *Lisette's Gaki Rekkō extensions were created by Ash, who once had them on Midori Jinkou's article. Props goes to him for letting me use 'em :P